It's back?
by Hennasaurus
Summary: What are they to do, when somehow, the Zodiac curse has once again been cast onto the 14 people involved? Just when they thought it was all good and they were fine after the vision of the first meeting, it should have ended? How do they stop it now, now that everyone has their own future ahead of them. What could this large extended family, do to save themselves and each other.


"Tohru?" The thumping of feet and the hissing of the kettle filled the air of the large traditional Japanese house, similar to that of Shigure's. The house sat on top of a small hill, close to a main road which leads towards the rest of the peaceful village with shrubs, trees and foliage along the way. The birds chirped and the stream behind their house trickled ever so calmly, which was in contradiction to the person inside the house. "Tohru!?" "T-TOHRU WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's voice could be heard in the grand garden where little areas of fertilised soiled lay along with a variety of home grown fruit and vegetables, like strawberries and potatoes. One small patch in the corner for leeks. Kyo ran towards the garden to see his girlfriend covered in dirt, her hair tied up instead of her braids like how she often did back in high school. "Kyo-kun, what's wrong?" There was sweat on her forehead and dirt above her lips, and her eyes twinkled like the calm stream that ran near them.

Kyo stepped out from the backdoor in his barefoot and he looked at Tohru, checked her face, checked her arms and neck to see if there were any cuts, to see if she was crying, to see if she was breathing. "K-kyo kun?" He sighed a sigh of relief and let his head drop on her shoulder.

"You're okay… That's great." Tohru took the gardening gloves off with Kyo's head still on her shoulder. She stroked his hair silky orange hair softly and lifted his head by his cheek.

"Another nightmare?" Kyo didn't' look at her, but she already knew. Tohru drew her hands around Kyo's neck and hugged him tightly, defeated by that nightmare once again, he slid his arms around Tohru's waist and let her scent bring him back to where he was now: the present, with her. "It's okay Kyo-kun, one day it'll go away." He bought his head against hers and just stared at those eyes for a moment. She's right, they're just dreams. "Ah… I think you have mud on your head now" Tohru laughed as she wiped the soil off with her sleeve.

"Hey"

"mm?" Kyo held her hand and put it against his cheek, still looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." Tohru, in an instant turned as red as the strawberries that she had put in the basket next to her.

"I, I… uh I…AH! How about some milk pudding? Yes yes I'll go make some now, ah but I need to get showered and prepare for the get-together, but but you like pudding, so I guess I can just wash my hands and face an—" Kyo burst out laughing at his unusually shy girlfriend.

"You should be used to it by now, silly" He picked up the basket on the floor with one hand, and held onto Tohru's hand with the other. "Come on, we both have to get ready. I'll help you cook, okay?" Tohru smiled and held Kyo's hand tightly.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Kagura, you're sure you're not coming with us? Tohru-chan will be sad" Momiji said softly to her, his golden hair shimmering as the summer breeze dances, past the gates of Kazuma's Dojo. Kagura smiled sweetly at the handsome boy and nodded whilst handing him a bag.

"Instead, could you hand this to Tohru-chan and Kyo-kun? As a present from me, it's fragile so be careful, okay?"

"But but Kaguraaaa, Tohru will be saaad. Even Ritsu can't come because she's looking after the spaaaa"

"Jeez you dress and look older but you still act like a brat" Hiro walked towards them, a little shorter than Momiji but he was growing tall fast. "Hurry up and call Yuki so we can leave, we finally get to see them after such a while. How inconsiderate of them not to invite us over as soon as they reach there!" Momiji grinned a little and pinched Hiro's cheek.

"I bet you just miss them" Hiro sheepishly turned away and grunted (A/N: SEE WHAT I DID THERE?! I'm proud of that)

"Just go call him, Kisa is getting too excited" Hiro walked back into the Dojo and left Kagura and Momiji alone on the stone bench outside. For a while, it was silent. The breeze made the trees sing and the hairs on their bodies tickles their skin. Momiji put an arm around Kagura's shoulder. She used to be a lot taller than him, and squished his cheek against hers whenever she felt lonely or wanted to play. But with her hair braided to the side and her complexion getting better, she looked beautiful. Much like a lady would in the Sohma family.

"Well, I'll be going now, okay? Make sure you take care of auntie ah- Hiro's mum and Hinata too… she's like a duckling to you. I'll bring this to Tohru and Kyo" Kagura nodded, "See you later then! Bye bye"

"Take care!" Kagura called after Momiji who hopped away excitedly. "Well… time to go home." Kagura wasn't over him yet, Kyo. She still felt guilt even though she apologised that day at the park they used to play on, she still loves him. That's why she thought,_ I'm not going to visit Tohru-chan and Kyo-kun and feel resentment towards them. When I see them I want to be truly happy, no jealousy…no sadness, for the two people I love who love each other._ Kagura walked through the gates and back to the Sohma main house where most of the Sohma's continue to live regardless of the curse that has lifted.

Some bonds weren't meant to break.

"Shishou-san, the bus is coming to collect Kisa, Hiro and I from the front of the Dojo, is that okay?" Kazuma's grey hair matched his kimono, he handed Kisa a bag with a large bento and a few bottles of water.

"Of course, I packed some lunch for you kids" Kisa took the bag happily only for Hiro to snatch it off of her and inspect the contents of the bag suspiciously. Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Who made this? Was it you? If it was then we don't need any burnt fish and burnt eggs or burnt rice" Hiro pushed it back into Kazuma's arms and puffed.

"Calm down I wasn't the one who made this, Hanajima-san was here earlier and helped me a little before she went home to make some preparations for the visit too." Kisa took the bag back gratefully and bowed to Kazuma who petted her head. A loud honking sound was heard by the four of them outside the Dojo.

"Ah!" Momiji headed for the door, "must be the bus. Come on children, let's go! Thank you Shishou-san for the food, we'll be off now!"

"My pleasure, please give my regards to Kyo and Tohru-kun." The three youths bowed before the Sohma Karate master and headed for the bus filled with the other Sohma's inside the insanely luxurious bus. It was like a limousine but taller and wider.

"Good morning!" Momiji and Kisa said as soon as they stepped on the bus, Hiro, obviously, didn't and sat next to Kisa letting her take the window seat because she loved to watch the scenery. They were greeted with rowdiness and laughter. Rin and Hatsuharu were seated together at the back. Hatsuharu was asleep leaning against the side with his arm around Rin who was staring into nothing whilst she leant against Hatsuharu's chest. Yuki sat next to Momiji who showed him the lunch Kazuma and Hanajima had prepared for everyone –they both started chatting about Machi how Yuki's university life was, of course Momiji was eating the eggrolls and sushi already. "Yuki-chan," A gentle voice emerged from the snoring, the radio and the munching.

"Yes Kisa?" Yuki had to turn his head and raise his head a little to find her at first.

"Where are the rest of them? You know, Shigure-jii chan, Hatori-jii chan."

"They're all on their way by themselves, cars, remember?"

"Hatori is with Ayame, Shigure with Akito and Kureno is driving Hanajima-san and Uotani-san there" Rin said bored. Hatsuharu was asleep and she hasn't really approached anyone else besides Yuki, Kagura and Tohru. But Yuki was busy dealing with the eccentric bunny and Kagura doesn't want her heart broken for the nth time by Kyo. "Hey Momiji, hand me those baby carro—" Momiji put the remaining baby carrots into his mouth whilst looking straight at Rin.

"You mean these?" The cheeky teenager pointed into his mouth, his eyes were teasing her.

"You!" She abruptly stood up and slammed her head against the roof of the bus, cradling her head she slumped back to her seat, her head was pulled to the side and a pair of soft lips were placed on top for a brief moment.

"You okay?" The concern on Hatsuharu's face made her heart melt a little, he still wore the cross necklace he got the both of us a week after she was kicked out of her parent's place. Rin nodded weakly as she drifted off into a world only she and he existed in. "Stop bullying people older than you Momiji."

"Yeaah yeah" Momiji yawned, "Driver-san, how long till we get there?"

"Probably about another hour and a half or so depending on the traffic, Momiji-sama." Yuki put the air-con down a little when he caught everyone either asleep or falling asleep, including himself, he gave out some blankets Kisa's mom had given for everyone to share during the journey. A lot has happened in the past year and a bit already but they were still able to come together. One of the main things Yuki was glad about was that the curse was lifted but they were still a family. A warm family.

* * *

Tohru held a spoon towards Kyo's lips with her hand underneath it, "could you taste this please? It's the sauce for the vegetable curry." Kyo blew on the sauce a few times before he tasted it. As usual, perfect.

"Tastes great Tohru!" She grinned happily.

"Are you sure it doesn't need more salt?"

"Positive. Hey uh…" he glanced at the sea of Tupperware on the kitchen counter and the stove that had 6 hobs all on, "how many things are you making." Tohru put the spatula down and started counting on her fingers.

"Summer salad, Edamame, Tofu with toppings, Miso soup, Curry, Unagi rice bowls, Soumen, Stewed leek, Milk pudding, Jelly, Cookies, Dango, Daifuku, Mochi ice cream. Oh! I'm marinating the meat for the barbeque…" Kyo stared at her blankly. Here he thought he was helping her out a lot with putting the jelly in the small pots, he thought wrong. "Whaaa do you think I've made too little?! WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE IT" Kyo could practically see her soul separating from her body.

"No no, you made way too much."

"The more the merrier though, right" Kyo facepalmed…

"I think that's more to do with _people_ and not food."

"But aren't you happier when there's more food?"

"You can always just get rid of those damn leeks." Tohru pouted.

"But Kisa-chan likes them!"

"I HATE THEM!" He walked towards the fridge to see whether there was any more space for him to put the jelly.

"But I made milk pudding especially for you, you don't want it?" Kyo looked back at her and sighed.

"Of course I do," she smiled and waddled up to him to hug him from behind "just don't overexert yourself, okay?" She nodded. His caring smile and his large back, how could someone so strong be so gentle. She loves him a lot. Even if she still can't tell him all the time she knows that he knows too –that they love each other. Everyone else knew it too.

"I'm almost done with the food, Kyo-kun we should get ready before we make the final preparations like where they're all going to sleep and, yes, cut the watermelons!" Tohru pumped her fist in the air and she glared at the watermelons with knives for eyes as if they were already being cut by her.

"Alright, let's go." Kyo and Tohru headed upstairs onto the second floor, their house was modest but very large. It sported 3 floors, all were traditional. There were 2 guest rooms on the third floor, 2 bedrooms on the second floor and another guest room on the lower floor. It had a bathroom on each floor with on exclusive to the master bedroom. While Tohru had a quick shower, Kyo prepared the futons for their guests. _This is going to be one hell of a weekend… _Or rather he put them in the corner for them to sort out when they got here. _They all better behave themselves._ After Kyo opened the windows to the two floors, he headed to his and Tohru's room to be greeted with his girlfriend wrapped in a towel.

"Ah, kyo-kun, you set everything up already?" Kyo smiled coyly and nodded. "Thank you! I really couldn't have finished everything without you." She walked up slowly towards him, wanting him to capture her in his strong arms.

"S-shouldn't we be getting ready?" She nodded, water droplets slid from her neck down underneath the towel.

"I want a hug first!" Kyo sighed and approached her. Instead of hugging her, he picked her up and laid her on the bed, Tohru blushed and giggled a little. Kyo noticed how much more confident she has become towards him, of course spending a year and a half alone together, as a couple in love, it has happened before and it will happen again. Kyo looked at his beautiful girlfriend underneath him, wrapped in only a towel, her cheeks rosy and her eyes piercing through him. He held her head from behind and kissed her deeply, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Tohru stopped and smiled at him caringly, "Kyo."

"mm?" He caressed her cheek.

"I love you" And with that, not only her eyes pierced through him, she shot an arrow through his heart every time she said that to him.

"I love you too, Tohru."

* * *

Yuki rang the doorbell a few times with everyone out of the bus waiting to be greeted by Kyo and Tohru after such a long time, he couldn't wait to tell her about his University life and how cute Machi is and he just wanted to be with her again for a little bit. They heard footsteps, a _bang_ and something along the lines of "TOHRU ARE YOU OKAY?!" just on the opposite side of the door.

"That idiot" Rin rolled her eyes, with a smirk on her face. Kyo opened the door and Tohru was beside him with a huge smile.

"Yuki-kun! Momiji! KISA!" She ran passed everyone and headed straight for Kisa and snuggled her for a bit. Yuki, Momiji and Rin stared at them for a while. _…Why did we even come then? _Tohru made her way around everyone and hugged each of them, but receiving a kiss from Momiji on the cheek. Kyo greeted everyone with a faint smile, even Yuki.

"Yo, long time no see." Yuki looked vacantly at Kyo

"Yeah whose fault is that, stupid cat" Kyo grabbed Yuki at the collar, glaring at him menacingly before, they both burst into laughter.

"Come on in guys, I'll go make the tea." Kyo lead the way in and headed for the kitchen, he knew that they all wanted to see Tohru more than him, he was just happy that Tohru finally gets to see them.

He had trouble finding a job at the start, he and Tohru were struggling. He didn't want to use the Sohma account that he's entitled to because it just meant that he wasn't being independent at all. But Tohru got ill and ill more frequently, he had no choice. Although she was insistent on not using it because she didn't want Kyo to lose his resolve, he already knew that she was having a hard time. For her, he gave in –for the better. He wanted to train at the Dojo but wanted to support Tohru too so he chose to take up a part time job, he landed one as a Karate trainer in a school at the village near their house. Tohru took up gardening as a hobby, and it saved them a lot of money when they were able to produce fruits and vegetables. Tohru wants to get a job too but Kyo wants her to go into university once they have enough money together, this of course, is still a secret to her.

Kisa walked into the kitchen and greeted Kyo confidently, "How are you, Kyo-nii?" Kyo smiled and petted her, their hair were very similar and the fact that they were both…well, cats, he can't help but feel a little comfortable around this little girl. _But that stupid little sheep will nag at me if I try to be friendly to her._

"I'm great Kisa, are you happy to see your Onee-chan after a while?" Kisa nodded cheerfully, he laughed and took her offer to hand the tea cups out to everyone. "This is nice…" he said to himself, quite shocked of it actually.

Tohru caught up with Momiji and Rin while she let Kisa play with her hair a little. Momiji is going to do his exams in a week or so before the holidays start and Rin got a job as models in an agency in Tokyo, Momiji too. They were both on their way to Ayame's shop for a festival at their school and were scouted. Momiji refused it at first but Rin didn't want to go unless she had someone with her. They're due to start their first photoshoots during Autumn.

Kyo walked over with the tea and served everyone silently. Haru and Yuki glanced at each other, at him and at the tea.

"AWWWWWW WHAT A LOVELY HOUSE-HUSBAND!" The two of them said simultaneously. Kyo pounced onto the two of them and growled a little.

"Ah Kyo-kun!" Tohru tried to pull Kyo off of the two of them to no avail, Hiro laughed at how weak of a girl she was in comparison to his Kisa. Now that Kisa has also been training at Shishou's, she can fight off anyone easily, not like this clumsy dork.

"Tohru your kitten is getting upset at us" Yuki teased

"Yeah he might eat us!" Haru joined in, both of them laughing at Kyo's embarrassed face.

"Hell yeah I'll eat you!" Kyo snarled

"Eat…in what way?" Ayame was standing behind all of them, Ritsu and Hatori taking their shoes off. Kyo stood up and pointed at the door.

"Ayame-san!" Tohru accidentally poured tea on herself from the shock.

"Tohru?" She nodded reassuringly, "SHOES OFF OR GET OUT!" Ayame squeezed both of Kyo's cheeks and laughed flamboyantly.

"KYON KICHI-KUN! When were you such a house wife, maybe Tohru-kun's influence has finally rubbed off on you. I wonder in what methods "rubbing off on you" has occurred, maybe mentally? I mean she has rubbed off on all of us but I can't say she has done so physically as she might have done you but honestly what was that about you eating Haru-chan, is it the eating like barbeque eating, because I heard we were having a barbeque today, ah but that'll be difficult because he can't turn into a cow anymore, so I'll just assume that you eating Haru was…" he paused, "unfulfilled fantasy?!"

Before Kyo could say, or _do _anything and before the children understood what he was saying, Hatori tugged onto the back of Ayame's collar.

"Be quiet now, shoes off, sit down and drink the tea Kyo has kindly prepared for us."

"Yessir" Ayame went off to put his shoes away leaving everyone in a state of confused. Kyo appeared next to Tohru and whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I think they should all leave. Right now. Please."

"Kyo kun, are you not feeling well?" She put her hand across his head, and gasped a little when it was a little warmer than it should be.

"Honda-san, Kyo has always been hot headed, don't worry about that." Kyo sat in the corner facing the wall restraining himself from strangling the androgynous rat-boy who helped himself to a glass of water.

"K-kyo kun, how about you show everyone where they're sleeping while we wait for the others to come?" Kyo groaned a little and nodded, everyone took their belongings with them and followed Kyo towards the rooms. "Thank youuu" she called after Kyo, he waved his hand above him so she could see.

She looked at the photo of her mother and father on top of a chest drawer, next to it were the 13 papier-mâché Zodiacs she had bought during the school trip some time back, except the cat she made. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised that everyone was going to be here with her for a weekend, after such a long time. She couldn't wait!


End file.
